


Gangsta Sexy

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wade's iPod [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Clothed Sex, Gun Kink, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Peter swings by to see Wade and gets to watch him clean his guns.





	Gangsta Sexy

Wade closed his eyes, setting his guns down on the table. He popped his headphones in his ears and cranked up the volume on his iPod until he couldn’t hear himself think anymore. With a deep exhale he went through the motions of breaking down and cleaning his guns. He moved quickly and with precision. The cold metal against his bare hands was a reassuring weight. By the time the first gun was disassembled for cleaning, he was so lost in the music that he didn’t even notice when there was another person in his apartment. 

 

Peter had climbed in the window, as he usually did. He walked softly when he realized that Wade didn’t know that he was there. Standing in front of him, he watched the way that his hands worked over his weapons. His eyelids were closed and his mask and gloves were both off. Peter watched the way that Wade’s hands moved over the guns with ease. In one fluid motion, he had the gun in several different pieces. He emptied the bullets from the clip. Not a clip, Peter corrected his own thoughts. Wade had told him at least ten times that it was a  _ magazine _ not a clip. Peter realized that his breath had quickened. He pulled his mask off to try and get some air. Something about watching Wade do something that he was  _ incredibly  _ good at was stirring feelings in his abdomen. He watched Wade’s head sway slightly as he popped the bullets back in to the magazine. Somehow, he knew when it was full and set it back on the coffee table in front of him. With the same confidence, he re-assembled the gun. The slide pulled back with a loud click, a sound that still made Peter jump every time he heard it. This time, though, it also sent a shiver down his spine. 

 

Wade opened his eyes to see Peter leaning against the wall in front of him, watching him work with his weapons. He pulled the headphones out of his ears, taking in the slightly distressed look that Peter had. 

 

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled. “You looked… happy. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

Wade smiled slightly. “No worries, baby boy. What can do for you, my itsy bitsy spider?”

 

“I hadn’t seen you around. Thought you might have gotten hurt or taken a job. Wanted to check in.” Peter bit his lower lip anxiously.

 

“Worried about little ol’ me?” Wade teased, walking over to where Peter stood. He placed one hand on the wall behind Peter’s head, leaning so their bodies were close together, but not quite touching.

 

Wade being so close brought a deep blush to Peter’s cheeks. “You’re my friend, Wade.”

 

“Just a friend?” Wade waggled his eyebrows.

 

Without any further words, Peter pressed their bodies together and kissed Wade hard. Wade’s hands came up to tangle in Peter’s hair. Peter pressed forward, backing Wade up to the couch. With a hard shove, Wade was tossed backwards onto the cushions. Peter dropped to his knees, fumbling with the bottom half of Wade’s suit. His eyes looked up at Wade, so dilated they were almost completely black. The sight of him so desperate had Wade hard in his suit already. He could tell that Peter had been hard when they were kissing. When his suit was pulled down to his knees, Peter used his incredible strength to flip him over. Wade braced his arms on the back of the couch with his knees on the cushions, pushing his ass back towards Peter slightly.

 

Peter didn’t take the time to prepare Wade like he usually did. Even though it would heal, Peter tended to lean towards being gentle and sweet with him most of the time. Wade wondered what had gotten into his baby boy and how he could make it happen more often. Peter’s cock slammed into him without warning. Wade let out a long whine at the stretching sensation. Peter’s hands gripped into his sides, using the leverage to slam in and out of him mercilessly. Wade’s fingers gripped into the back of the couch. He could feel the wood starting to splinter under his fingers, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Peter’s thrusts became more uneven and desperate. One of his hands left Wade’s hip and he heard the sound of it being pulled off, he assumed by Peter’s teeth. His smooth hand wrapped around Wade’s cock, pumping over him in time with the jerks of his hips. 

 

Peter came first, his thrusts becoming even more desperate before finally stilling. Wade felt his cock pulse inside of him and it send him over the edge. He bit into the back of his own hand, coming on the couch with a loud grunt. After a few soft pants, Peter was pulling out of him. Without the extra support Wade collapsed onto the couch, rolling onto his back. He left his suit around his knees, his spent cock on display for Peter. Peter looked down at him with a soft groan. 

 

“What got into you today?” Wade tried to keep his tone teasing, but it came out soft. 

 

Peter shrugged. “Saw you cleaning your guns. It was… Unusually hot.”

 

“You should see me clean the  _ big guns _ .” Wade winked. 

 

A smile spread across Peter’s face. “You’ll have to show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of songfic oneshot that was inspired by this song (which is the one I think was playing while he was cleaning his guns): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb2fWbMG1dI
> 
> It's going to be the first in a series of them based on songs that I think belong on Wade's iPod. If you think of a song that you think belongs, leave it in the comments or in my Tumblr ask box!


End file.
